The present invention relates to bending tools, and more particularly to a bending device for forming a blanking tool for a die cutter that cuts carton blanks in the folding carton industry.
Folding cartons are formed from a continuous sheet of cardboard material. This continuous sheet of cardboard material must be cut to the desired shape of the carton and then stacked for subsequent shipping and/or folding. In order to accomplish this, a blanking tool is employed in a die cutting operation which essentially stamps the desired shaped carton blank from the continuous sheet of cardboard material. The blanking tool used in such an operation must be precisely bent to match the shape of the desired carton blank.
Although various devices have been developed for manufacturing such blanking tools there remains a need for an improved device which is less costly yet just as precise.